Kaito's misadventure
by Jinguuji
Summary: Vocaloid crack  rape ?   OC x Kaito   if an ice cream can be called an original character ohonhonhon


**Kaito's misadventure.**

**Got this awesome idea after eating too much ice cream and seeing a picture with France being ******* by an icre cream**

**French people are definitely pervert ohonhonhonhon~**

Kaito was about to go home, ice cream in his hand.

"If only the ice never melts!" he thought wearing the delicious creamy ice to his lips.

At the end of that hot summer day, this delicious cold snack was a real blessing.

Kaito reached the end of the street and turned left, he was a few meter from his home.

His wonderful home and his air conditioning. Kaito quickened his pace wanting to go home sooner.

Then he heard a loud noise behind him. Kaito surprised, startled and dropped his ice cream on the ground.

"Noooo, my precious ice!" He shouted, bursting into tears.

"Do not cry, Kaito" said a voice behind him.

Kaito turned, under the shock he fell to the ground, eyes wide open.

He could not believe what he had before his eyes.

"I-I-Ice cream !" he stammered.

Before his eyes was an ... ice cream bars ?

"Don't be afraid, Kaito. You love us, ice cream, and we want to show you our gratitude." said the ice, in a lechery voice.

After hearing his words, Kaito had a really bad feeling.

"Don't worry you'll feel good" he added.

Kaito's heart skipped a beat and his brain was shouting 'RUN RUN RUN !'

Kaito stood up and ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction of the ice cream, Kaito turned which made him loose his balance. His head hit the hard ground and Kaito grunted in pain."Why did you run away, you will love it, I really mean it " ice whispered into Kaito's ear. Kaito then felt something against his crotch, he lowered his eyes towards his zipper and saw ... the ice bar!

"No way " Kaito stammered, his body overwhelmed by fear.

Ice cream began to stroke gently Kaito through his pants.

Kaito jumped to the touch and felt a heat beginning to appear in his crotch. Kaito tried to ignore the heat and tried to focus his mind on something else, but his mind was filled by ice cream. He really loved ice cream, so cold, so sweet, so creamy when it melts inside his throat, it brought him so much happiness.

His beloved ice cream was harrassing him !

"You say no but your body is telling me something other." Added the lustful ice cream.

The ice stopped his ministrations and inside Kaito's pant. The ice cream slowly rubbed against Kaito's hardening member. Kaito screamed surprised by the icy sensation. Yet he felt an unbearing heat growing quickly inside his pant. Ice pleased with the result accelerated the movement. The ice cream pleased by Kaito's respond sped up his pace.

Kaito felt hotter and hotter, his moan being louder and louder as he was closer to his orgasm.

Then the ice withdrew from his pant which made Kaito whine in disappointment.

"Do not worry, you will even more pleasure, " murmured the ice.

Kaito felt the ice cream in the lower back.

"Nn-no" stammered Kaito knowing what would come.

Kaito closed his eyes, too affraid to do anything while his pants was removed.

Kaito felt a pain in his back but not the one the thought, he opened his eyes and was really surprised. He was on the floor beside his bed, he hell certainly out of bed.

"that was a dream!" he said sceptically but it felt so real.

Kaito heard a grunt beside him.

"G-G-Gakupo!" he shouted.

"I came to wake you up as you asked and that's how you thank me!" answered Gakupo furiously.

"Oh, sorry Gakupo, I've had a nightmare"said Kaito,feeling guilty.

"A nightmare?" Gakupo launched "But your body is telling me something else, " whispered Gakupo putting his hand on the bulge inside Kaito's pajama.

Kaito became red with anger and yelled:

"OUT!"

Gakupo chuckled,

"Okay, Mr-I-got-turned-on-while-I-was-dreaming-about-ice-cream" Gakupo the left the room.

Kaito sighed, he knew that everyone is going to make fun of him.

**Well, that's all folks ! Tought a lemon between Kaito and Gakupo would have be great too. Bleh to lazy to write it...**


End file.
